


Winter Girl

by ElectronicStar



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Ice Powers, Iduna, agduna, agnarr - Freeform, mama arendelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: Iduna moved from Corona to Arendelle to start a new chapter of her life. She has big secret and is afraid of people finding out: she has ice powers. Because of them she can't quite handle the heat and can only go out of her house when the temperatures are cooled down, the townspeople gave her the nickname 'Winter Girl'.





	Winter Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Actually a very old story I never got to upload, rewritten. I imagined them being around 16/17 years old.

Prince Agnarr was having a little walk throughout the town, just like everyday actually. He had nothing else to do when his lessons were over and there's not that much to do anyway. So it's better to get out of the castle, breath some fresh air and bond with the people. It never got boring there once, there's always new things to see and to do. Plus it was a nice summer day, no need to waste it in the castle, right?

He even had a few friends there. One, he accidentally ran into. “Kira!” He called, while said girl turned to him. They've known each other for years, he considered her being one of his best 'common' friends. She was his age and they actually had many things in common. He had dark brown hair, equally dark eyes and a very weird sense of humor.

“Your Highness.” She said and curtsied playfully. The prince rolled his eyes and ignored the girl's actions. “Going shopping again? I thought you finished it yesterday.” Kira payed for the food and began to walk wherever she needed to go. He followed. “That's not for me. I got this for a friend.”

“Oh? For whom?”

“Iduna. You don't know her. She can't handle the heat that well and stays at home most of the time.” That sounded familiar...He heard stories of a girl living on the outskirts, who's apparently sick a lot and just comes out when the temperatur's cooled down. She came from another country, so he wasn't able to meet her yet. The people around called her 'winter girl'. He'd really like to meet her. “Mind if I join you?”

“I don't think that's a good idea. She's a shy lady, you know.” Of course she'd say no...But that didn't mean that Agnarr would just give up. “Now you're just making me curious. And as the prince I need to know all my people.”

Kira giggled. “As if you cared before.”

“I care a lot.”

“Of course you do. Now leave me alone I'm in a hurry.”

Agnarr saw his chance and grinned innocently. “Then let me do this. I'll give this to her and you can go to the next thing on your list.” The brunette rolled her eyes annoyed and gave him the bag. “If you're gonna leave me alone then...But don't give her a heart attack.”

“I'll try. Thanks.” She might be surprised if there's suddenly the prince on her doorstep. After telling him the directions Agnarr went to the mysterious' girls house, excited to meet her.

* * *

Iduna lay on the couch, sighing. It was way too hot for her liking and she was constantly dizzy. There also might be the chance that she'd loose consciousness, that's why she'd rather not go outside when she felt like this. But it wasn't so bad. It was nicely cool in her house.

Well, she made sure it stayed cool. The floor was coated with a thin coat of ice and it snowed gently inside. Why was her house a winter wonderland, you ask? Well, she had ice powers. She could make snow and ice out of thin air. It's like magic. Maybe that's why heat wasn't very good to her. At least she could keep herself cool enough.

But there was sadly not much to do, when she's stuck in her home. All she could do was read some books or train her powers. She always built snowmen as a child, but now they became life-sized, detailed ice sculptures of both animals and humans. She even made a little fortune with those. Her work got the attention of the nobles and they payed a lot for those sculptures. Her transmigration did nothing to ruin her job. Actually, it gave her a perfect excuse to make them during summer, too.

The girl jumped, when someone knocked on her door. Iduna didn't get many visitors, so she knew it was Kira. She was the only one next to her family to know of her powers. She caught her using her magic, which made her explain herself and was really happy to hear that Kira liked her magic. It also happened during her first year in Arendelle, which was very unfortunate, but at least she made a quick friend there.

Iduna opened the door a little bit to see who it was but then shut it again, too shocked at who he saw there. It wasn't Kira, it was a man! And not just some random man, but the prince! Why was he here?! He couldn't see all the ice in her house!

The brunette quickly let the ice and snow vanish, while she heard him speaking on the other side of the door. “Excuse me. I didn't mean to startle you. Kira sent me to give you this...” It somehow sounded like her friend ordered the prince to do this...What kind of place was this?

Once all the evidence vanished, she opened the door again. “Y-your Highness...” The girl curtsied, still in panic and wondering what he why he came here in the first place. Well, yeah he already said why he's here, but why would he even do that?

“You're Iduna?” He asked, while she just nodded. “It's nice to meet you. I'm prince Agnarr, but...I guess you already know that.” Iduna was too nervous to talk, but she's probably not the only one. The prince looked kinda nervous as well. “A-anyway, I came to bring you this.” He gave her the bag he's still holding, it contained all the groceries that she needed.

“Thank you.” Maybe it's better if she didn't ask him why he did this. Actually, she wouldn't dare to question any royal person. They did what they wanted to do.

“I heard you're not feeling well.”

Was he worried? He looked and sounded worried, but they didn't know each other at all. Or was that just who he was? A nice guy, caring for everyone? “Oh, uh...It's just...very hot today. I'm sure I'll be better after a little nap.”

“Well, I hope you'll be better soon.”

“Thank you. For everything.” She said, bowing respectfully. The prince obviously felt like surprising her again, by taking her hand and kissing the back of it. The brunette blushed a dark red and hoped her hand wasn't cold.

“You're very welcome, my lady.” With that he took his leave, leaving her standing at the doorway and staring after him. After swallowing a big lump in her throat, she went back inside and leaned against the closed door. She needed some time to calm down. Iduna was feeling hot and this time it's not because of the temperature outside. And it wasn't an uncomfortable heat either. That's a first and she wanted to figure out what this meant.


End file.
